Vehicle fuel systems include fuel tanks for storing fuel. Fuel tanks may be periodically refilled by a vehicle operator or a user via a fuel dispensing pump in a fuel station. Fuel dispensing pumps include a fuel dispensing nozzle for delivering fuel into the fuel tank. Typically, during a refueling operation, the fuel dispensing nozzle is inserted into a fuel filler pipe via a fuel tank inlet, and fuel is pumped into the fuel tank via the fuel dispensing nozzle. In order to access the fuel tank inlet, a fuel tank access panel shielding the fuel tank inlet may be opened.
After refueling is complete, fuel dispensing nozzle is returned to the fuel dispensing pump and the fuel tank access panel is closed. However, some vehicle operators may not disengage a fuel nozzle from the fuel tank, and may attempt to drive with the fuel nozzle coupled to the fuel filler, resulting in damage to the fuel filler and/or dispensing nozzle, fuel spillage, and escape of fuel vapors.
In one example, the above-mentioned issues may be at least partly addressed by a method for a vehicle, comprising: in response to detecting, with a transmitter and a first receiver of a sensor, a fuel dispensing nozzle within a vehicle fuel tank, illuminating a first portion of a fuel tank access region disposed in the vehicle; and in response to detecting, with the transmitter and a second receiver of the sensor, a fuel tank access panel in an open position, illuminating a second portion of the fuel tank access region. In this way, a sensor subsystem including a transmitter, a first receiver, and a second receiver may be utilized to detect an open position of the fuel tank access panel while detecting the presence of the fuel dispensing nozzle within the fuel tank. Further, one or more portions of the fuel tank access region on the vehicle may be illuminated based on the detections to provide a visual indication of the presence of the fuel dispensing nozzle within the fuel tank.
For example, in response to detecting the presence of the fuel dispensing nozzle within the fuel tank, a first portion around a perimeter of a fuel tank inlet may be illuminated by a lighting system of the vehicle. Further, the presence of nozzle within the fuel tank inlet may be communicated to the vehicle operator via a message transmitted to a mobile phone of the operator via a wireless communication. Furthermore, engine operation may be stopped and may be maintained in the stopped state until the fuel nozzle is removed. In this way, the vehicle operator may be alerted regarding the presence of the fuel dispensing nozzle within the fuel tank, and vehicle operation may be adjusted to prevent operator from driving off with the fuel dispensing nozzle engaged with the fuel tank. Furthermore, the sensor sub-system may be used in combination with one or more additional sensors, such as a driver seat occupation sensor, fuel level sensor, gear position sensor, and indications from sensors of the external fuel dispensing pump, such as dispensing pump fuel flow sensor, to provide additional messages to the vehicle operator via a vehicle display and/or mobile phone, to alert the vehicle operator regarding fuel tank conditions before, during, and after refueling.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.